User talk:Codaa5
Archives User talk:Codaa5/Archive 1 User talk:Codaa5/Archive 2 Characters Surprise! :P All around me are familliar faces, worn out places, 20:18, May 7, 2010 (UTC) Surprise! ...again :D All around me are familliar faces, worn out places, 21:09, May 7, 2010 (UTC) ...and another surprise... :) All around me are familliar faces, worn out places, 21:39, May 7, 2010 (UTC) OK, these surprises are getting old. :P All around me are familliar faces, worn out places, 22:10, May 7, 2010 (UTC) ___ All around me are familliar faces, worn out places, 23:01, May 7, 2010 (UTC) Lost it? :P All around me are familliar faces, worn out places, 19:56, May 8, 2010 (UTC) And done! :D All around me are familliar faces, worn out places, 21:17, May 8, 2010 (UTC) ] I thought you said you wouldn't tell that I was QOS! AND YOU DID!!! Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last. Meet you by my side! 17:55, May 9, 2010 (UTC) worn out places, 19:35, May 9, 2010 (UTC)]] Here ya go :P All around me are familliar faces, worn out places, 18:52, May 27, 2010 (UTC) Chatango I go on as much as possible, because I have a lot of things going on in my life. --Meesa UsitgzThe ability to speak does not make you intellligent. I'm Awesome! 00:16, May 13, 2010 (UTC) Chatango I go on as much as possible, but I have a lot of things to do... --Meesa UsitgzThe ability to speak does not make you intellligent. I'm Awesome! 00:23, May 13, 2010 (UTC) Hey. :D. --Nurse NIzzy! Who wants some CPR? XD 17:58, May 27, 2010 (UTC) ` ` Damon gets to reform the villains team, so u must now choose who to be on the villains--Hear ye! Hear ye! Lady Jessica 07:43, May 21, 2010 (UTC) Hello Codaa. It's been a while since you've been on. Oweguy is somewhere on Plastic Beach - Or not 00:37, May 22, 2010 (UTC) You have to turn in your Total Drama Pick Zhe Theme Song challenge soon or you'll probably be eliminated and I don't want to see that happen. It won't even be an EPIC fail XD. [[User:Weblykinly|HINT: A AWESOME PERSON]] 20:06, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Not Much I am working on my so far biggest ever project on wiki--'Ken Eleven!' 11:41, June 1, 2010 (UTC) yup, I'm on!--Hear ye! Hear ye! Lady Jessica 11:50, June 1, 2010 (UTC) I actually am writing a collab with Avery(Pinkpatra) and I was just on WUatQtE--Hear ye! Hear ye! Lady Jessica 11:55, June 1, 2010 (UTC) BTW, in Olaf's pic, what's on his back--Hear ye! Hear ye! Lady Jessica 11:57, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Oh and Reddy said Olaf is coming back in Epi 10!!!--Hear ye! Hear ye! Lady Jessica 12:02, June 1, 2010 (UTC) As but I gtg, maybe later today...--Hear ye! Hear ye! Lady Jessica 12:13, June 1, 2010 (UTC) worn out places, 22:01, July 17, 2010 (UTC)]] Sunshine Actually Wrote Something! *le gasp* Hello, loyal (and very patient) subscriber! I've finally returned, and I've returned with Chapter 25 of TWE! Hope you enjoy! --Sunshineandravioli- Legendary Pixie! 16:48, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Hey! Please check out my blog for something important! Thanks! Reddy!!:) :( :D xD DX >:D ;( ;) 16:13, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Hey Tdafan's Survivor Camp vote is up! HINT:A AWESOME USER,that loves Chatango and Chatting but wonders,what's with Cyan? 01:39, July 11, 2010 (UTC) worn out places, 22:01, July 17, 2010 (UTC)]] Oh my gosh! It's finally here! The final two of Total Drama All-Stars are going to face off! Read it now! --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 12:01, July 27, 2010 (UTC)